


Lasagne and Lemon Bars

by funkyorange



Series: Connor/Reid [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Primeval
Genre: F/M, Family Dinner, M/M, Meet the Family, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyorange/pseuds/funkyorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is nervous. Spencer is laughing at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasagne and Lemon Bars

Connor fussed with his tie. He was nervous, and understandably so- although he had met Derek Morgan, one of his lover’s workmates, all of them were coming over for dinner tonight. He ran through their names one more time in his head, despite the fact he knew them well since he’d been listening to his lover recount stories about his workmates since Spencer had joined the BAU.

_Emily Prentiss. Jennifer Jareau-LaMontagne, her husband Will and son Henry. David Rossi. Aaron Hotchner and his son Jack. Derek Morgan. Penelope Garcia._

He knew his lover’s workmates from stories, and pictures, snapshots of a life Spencer had not yet shared with him- but today, that would all change.

“Stop fiddling,” Spencer ordered, wandering into the kitchen where Connor was nervously watching the lasagne and lemon bars to make sure they didn’t burn. “They’ll like you fine.”

“What if I slip up and talk about work? Or they ask me about Sid and Nancy or Rex and you know I can’t lie normally, love, never mind to a bunch of profilers!”

“You’ll be fine,” Reid soothed. “I’ve told them we can’t say anything about your job, so they won’t ask. If you talk about Sid, Nancy, or Rex or any other weird and wonderful pet you have at Abby’s or the ARK, just…omit the parts you have to.”

“So I tell a story about work, just skip things? Like that time Abby nearly set a plant on fire?”

“Just leave out it’s a prehistoric plant, and that it occurred at a top-secret facility.” Reid turned his lover’s head to his, and gently kissed him. “You managed to keep me out of the loop for a good six months, and I know you, honey. You’re going to be fine.”

As Spencer kissed one last reassurance onto Connor’s lips, someone tapped out a rough copy of the Doctor Who theme tune onto the door.

“I thought you have a doorbell?” Connor asked.

“I do. That’ll be Garcia,” Spencer smiled and answered the door.

 

Penelope Garcia was interesting. She had whirled into the room in a hurricane of bright yellows and brilliant greens, shiny red lips and terrifyingly blonde buns atop her head. Truly, Connor was a little afraid of her- she reminded him of Abby, his roommate, but even Abby’s sparky personality was outmatched by Garcia’s larger than life bubbliness.

“You must be Connor Temple,” she trilled, leaning forwards and hugging him. “It’s amazing to meet you! I wondered who had got Boy Wonder interested in Skype! I’m Penelope Garcia, and you may call me Garcia or Your Highness, whichever you prefer!”

“That’s me,” he agreed feebly. “It’s nice to meet you, Garcia.”

“I brought chips and dip!” She held out a bag. “And some liquor for the big boys and girls!” She winked. Connor took the bag from her and handed it to Spencer, who went to put it in the kitchen.

Just as Garcia was about to begin interrogating Connor, the doorbell rang. When Connor answered it, a tall, intimidating man with a squirming five year old stood on the doorstep.

“You must be Hotch and Jack!” he exclaimed.

The tall man did not smile, but his eyes seemed amused when he said, “You look relieved. Is Garcia here?”

“Just her,” he said. “I’m Connor. Obviously.”

“Jack, say hello,” he said to his son.

“Hello,” the boy parroted immediately.

Connor noticed Jack was wearing a tee shirt with a diplodocus on it. “Hey, Jack, do you like dinosaurs?” he asked, and when he received a nod in reply, he beamed. “That’s awesome! I actually study dinosaurs, I built a website around them, would you like to see?”

“Yeah!” Jack hurried over to the sofa, where he sat patiently.

“One second and I’ll get my computer, okay?”

“I heard a magic word!” Garcia hurried back in from the kitchen. “Boy Wonder here tells me you’re good with computers?”

“Not too bad, I build things mostly,” he replied honestly, fishing around in his bag. “But I built my own database when I needed one, keep track of people and websites. It all comes in handy with work. My flatmate, Abby, she goes mental with me when I’m in the middle of a project- I tend to drink coffee mixed with red bull and eat only takeaway and cake when I’m stressed. Plus, I leave everything about so she’s always tripping over it.”

“What exactly is it you do?” Hotch asked, “Reid told us we couldn’t ask, but since you offered up working with dinosaurs to Jack…?”

“It’s all pretty much as classified as it can get,” Connor explained guiltily, “I probably shouldn’t have even said that much, but yeah. Studying dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures.”

Connor was saved from having to answer further questions by the doorbell ringing, and when he went to answer it a group of five stood on the doorstep, made up of Derek Morgan, who he had met before, a pretty blonde who must have been Jennifer Jareau-LaMontagne, with her son Henry and husband Will, and an older man with some interesting facial hair who must have been David Rossi. Connor stared at the group, momentarily speechless in the face of such a large group of unknowns.

“Connor, you gonna let us in, man?” Morgan asked.

“Yeah, sorry,” he shook his head to clear it. “Sorry, come in. Hotch and Garcia are already here, and I’m just getting my computer for Jack, actually, to show him some pictures of dinosaurs…”

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Connor.” It was Spencer, a small smile on his face. “Lemon bars are your speciality, why don’t you go check on them?”

“Yes,” Connor said, relieved. “I will…go and do that. Tell Jack I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Come on in, guys,” Spencer invited his colleagues inside.

 

Twenty minutes later, the lasagne was on the table and the kids were sitting on Reid’s sofa gulping down garlic bread and clicking through photos of dinosaurs on Connor’s computer. Connor was sat on the end of the table, trying to distance himself from the conversation, watching his lover.

Spencer looked more beautiful than ever, face bright with laughter. _You think that every single time, Connor. He can’t be more beautiful every time you see him,_ Connor thought to himself, but it was true. Every time he saw his best friend, he became more lovely then the time before. He reached into his pocket and felt the velvet box within. _Soon._

When the lasagne was finished, Connor darted into the kitchen to check on the lemon bars. Now he just needed an excuse to get Spencer out of the house. “Love,” he called from the kitchen, “we’re out of wine!”

“I’ll pop out in a minute!” Spencer called back. “Do we need anything else?”

“I don’t think so,” he re-emerged from the kitchen. “I’m sorry, I just don’t know where the nearest shop is…”

“It’s fine, honey. I’ll be ten minutes,” Spencer grabbed his coat and left quickly.

“Okay,” Connor sighed. “He’s gone. I need to talk to you guys.”

“Can we ask why?” Rossi asked. “You know about Spencer’s mum, right?” Connor evaded the question. Seeing the nods, he continued. “Well before I came over here, I stopped by Las Vegas and asked her the same question I’m going to ask you. I know that you’re Spencer’s family of choice, the same way my team are mine. So, I’d like to ask not permission, but approval, because I will not let your opinion of me mar Spencer’s happiness. So that said, I would like to ask for your approval for me to propose to Spencer.”

Silence.

Morgan was the first to speak. “I’ve known Reid since he joined the BAU,” he said slowly, “and when he’s with you, he smiles more than I have ever seen before. I personally think you should go ahead, and that Pretty Boy’d love to marry you.”

Garcia squeaked loudly. “Well if my Chocolate Adonis gives the go ahead then I have to as well! Ooh what are you thinking for the theme of the wedding? Can I help plan it?”

She was cut off by JJ’s laughter. “Cool it, Garcia, he hasn’t said yes yet! Not that I think he’ll say no,” she added hurriedly. “The way he looks at you…I think he’s been considering it himself.”

Prentiss nodded, smiling. “If Spencer doesn’t say yes, I’ll be surprised.”

Rossi beamed, saying, “I’d like to help out with the cost of the ceremony. I know Spencer doesn’t have a lot of money because of his mother’s care, and whilst I don’t know your financial situation, Spencer’s a very close friend, and I have more money than I know what to do with.”

“Thank you,” Connor said, surprised. “I…don’t know what to say…”

“Just say thank you,” Hotch said with a rare smile. “And milk him for all he’s worth.”

Connor struggled for words. “Just don’t tell him, okay? I want it to be a surprise.”

“When are you planning?” JJ asked.

“I was thinking tomorrow night,” Connor blushed. “I’m planning on taking him out for dinner and then a walk in the park and proposing there.”

Connor was saved from elaborating further when the door opened and Spencer entered the apartment empty-handed.

“They didn’t have _anything_!” He scowled. “Ridiculous.”

“It’s okay, love, I found some in the back of the cupboard. I don’t know how I missed it!” Spencer sighed and planted a kiss on Connor’s hair. “I love you, you ridiculous man,” he said softly.

 

As the night wore on, Connor found himself touching the ring box more and more, and wishing that it was the next day.


End file.
